Interactive lighting effective devices, such as, for example, LED wristbands are popular portable electronic devices used for achieving interactive mass-scaled lighting effects in various venue events such as at a musical concert, a sporting event, a mass gathering, a church event, a political gathering, an educational institution convention, when the interactive lighting effect devices are being operated in a coordinated illuminating patterns to produce continuous illuminating visual effects on a mass scale. The interactive lighting effective devices, such as, the LED wristbands or handheld LED glow sticks can be remote-controlled wirelessly under radio frequency signal broadcasts, by using a RF transmitter, a lighting controller and a proprietary control software on laptop or PC. For the sake of allowing more people who may be also wearing LED wristbands but are located at different other (remote) locations to also (virtually) participate and achieving simulated perception or experience the same light effect show by having synchronized lighting effects with respect to those other LED wristbands which are worn by attendees controlled and located at a concert venue (i.e. the actual concert attendee is wearing the LED wristband sitting in a seat that is located inside the concert venue itself), various conventional systems have been developed. Therefore, people who cannot attend the concert venue in person, can still nevertheless enjoy the same synchronized lighting effect experience from their wristbands worn while watching the concert venue through a live streaming video of the concert venue. For example, a conventional method of configuring synchronized lighting effect patterns of LED wristbands of live concert event at a remote viewing location was discussed in US patent application publication number 20140184386 by Jason Charles Regler et al, of Publication Date: Jul. 3, 2014, which explains that in certain embodiments, a circuitry contained within the wristband may include a timer or clock coupled to a controller, and this clock may be used to synchronize lighting effects, so that this programmed clock can be used to synchronize output of lights from multiple LED wristbands. Meanwhile, a battery isolation tab may, however, be pulled at time of entry in the venue, with the wristband's controller configured to provide a preset flash sequence to notify the user that the wristband is functional. Therefore, above patent publication describes a time-based trigger and a suitable crystal within the wristband are utilized to permit the viewing of the concert via a television or computer relay and experience perceived association (i.e. a sense of virtual presence at the concert event itself while watching it on a TV screen at a remote location). However, there are several drawbacks associated with the above conventional method of configuring synchronized lighting effect patterns of live concert event at a remote viewing location, namely the following: (1) once there is an inadvertent time delay that has occurred during a starting period at the concert location, the clock on every wristband cannot self-adjust for the time delay, and therefore would be triggered for actions at wrong times/intervals. Therefore, additional efforts are required to calibrate or adjust the clock for each wristband in advance ahead of time before the concert begins when a time delay is expected or predicted at the concert location, which would require of time and effort to perform; (2) as soon as the concert starts, although it is possible to notify an user to pull the battery tab to start the timer to be used to synchronize the lighting effects, however, actual performance time on every section of lighting effect script for the concert is sometimes dynamically changed, therefore because it is almost impossible to perfectly follow the prearranged time schedule on every section of script during all the performance time, thus the lighting effects produced on all wristbands would no longer be in perfect sequentially timed order whenever dynamically changes are introduced; (3) any time lag that occur during actual playback of the video, such as due to broadcast interruption or video streaming buffering delays would create a significant timing discrepancy between the clock at the wristband versus the original preset clock for the controller at the concert event.
Therefore, there is a need in the related art in providing a more efficient and effective method and system for dynamically synchronizing lighting effect patterns and light effect control signals to control interactive lighting effect devices located at different locations so as to produce cross-location/inter-location synchronized light effects for a lighting effect show spanning multiple locations without having to experience any significant time lag at remote location with respect to the event venue location.